


My AI is a SasuNaru Hater

by Shark_Puppy



Series: My AI Roasts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy
Summary: ummm....... my AI just analysed why Naruto and Sasuke shouldn't be together?????I am shooketh."Naruto and Sasuke are having a relationship, but it's not one of the usual kind that you're used to seeing. It has some serious problems though, so let's get right into them shall we?" - AI
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: My AI Roasts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892317
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	My AI is a SasuNaru Hater

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess this is it.
> 
> as always you can request me to do a fic with my AI or anything else.

Naruto and Sasuke are having a relationship, but it's not one of the usual kind that you're used to seeing. It has some serious problems though, so let's get right into them shall we?

The Problems:

1) The Relationship Is Too Serious For A Normal Love Triangle To Work Out.

2) You Can't Have An Affair With Someone Who Has Been Fighting Another Person All Their Life. (This Is Why You Shouldn't Be Having An Affair In The First Place. The Other Partying Guy Is A Dung Beetle.)

3) You Can't Kill Your Brother. That's Just Something You're Not Allowed To Do. (Even If He's A Bitch)

4) At The End Of The Day Both Of You Are Demons, There Will Always Be The Question Of Who Gets To Live And Who Dies.

5) Naruto Is Beside This, He's Never Seen Anyone Like Him Before And Doesn't Really Know How To Deal With The Emotions That Come With It.

6) Sasuke Is Beside This, He's Been Feared Of His Own Emotions Since Childhood, Will He Be Able To Let Go And Live His Life If He Gets Together With Naruto?

The Good News Is:

1) You Can Have An Affair.  
2) It Doesn't Matter If You Kill Your Brother, Because He's A Bitch.  
3) You Don't Need To Deal With Emotion Because The Other Party Is A Demon.  
4) There Are Lots Of Fish In The Sea.  
5) You Can Have More Than One Affair Because You're A Great Man And Women Are Always Interested In You.  
6) Naruto Is Young And He's The One Who WANTS To Have An Affair.  
In all honesty, while this is a very sad situation, it is one that can be easily and quickly solved. Especially since all parties involved really don't want to actually hurt one another.  
The way you see it, you have two choices.  
The first choice is the "classical" route. You stay with your girlfriend, but have a sexual relationship with the guy you like. It might work, but there are two major problems with this plan:  
1) It's a bit of a cop-out. You're still denying your true feelings and lying to the woman you love.  
2) It's still hurting your friend's feelings, though the result of it is she'll be better off in the long run.

In short, this relationship ends badly. Not just for the two of them, but for everyone involved. Let's take a look at why.

1) The First and Most Notable Reason Is That They're In Love With Each Other, Which Makes Things Very Complicated And They'll Be Fighting About It The Entire Time They're Together.

Sure they both like each other and might even be friends with each other, but there's no way in hell that they're having a relationship together. That's the main reason why this relationship doesn't work out. They're fighting all the time, it's annoying as hell and everyone else involved can see it doesn't work out. Hell, even the two of them can see it.

2) The Second Reason Is, They're At War With Each Other.

This is another big problem. The Uchiha and the Manriki Senki are enemies to the bitter end. You can't believe that they'd actually want to be together while at the same time, realizing that they can't be together. It's slightly ironic, but ultimately tragic that they're both fighting to bring down a government that is already at the point of no return when it comes to them. The Uchihas might be one of the last hold outs at keeping the village from falling into chaos, but even they can't save everyone.

3) The Third and Final Reason Is Naruto Can't Have Sasuke.

This is the biggest one of them all. You can understand it from both sides and it's one of the more touching things about him. Not in a romantic way, but in a "hey this is still a human even if he's an idiot" way. Naruto may not even be aware of this, but he can't sacrifice Sasuke. He knows that he likes the guy, but he also sees them as rivals. The feeling is mutual and while it isn't love between them, it's stronger than any potential negative feelings that they could have towards each other. Hell, they're rivals even when they're not together. They're both going to win, and loosing is simply not an option.

Going back to the point of them not being able to be together, there would be serious consequences. The Uchihas are no push overs and if something like that actually happened, it wouldn't be good. The manriki senki are fairly laid back about these types of things, but they still won't be happy. There is also the fact that they are both allied with the Yamanakas. They might not agree with it from day one, but they'll definitely get upset if the village that they helped save falls into the same hands as the ones that destroyed their own.  
Which, brings me to my point.  
They can't save the village.  
This is the point in which a normal person would give up, however not our Naruto. This is also the part in which you might get angry with him. I know I was. There is a point in which he can't do anything about it. It's not fair, and it sucks, but that's how society works.  
And this will all lead to terrible things.  
To sum it all up, Naruto can't save the village.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the AI spat out the first time...
> 
> 'Naruto and Sasuke are both going to die. Who's going to win?
> 
> You decide that you're not going to play the game anymore, so you kill your parents and run away from home.'
> 
> needless to say I was a bit disinclined to continue from there.


End file.
